Whole Again
by prying.delilah
Summary: After the war, Hermione is hurt in more ways than one and it seems that there is only one person who can help her. But as flames fly and people grow closer, will a person from the past ruin it all? SSHG, OCHG. Summary is kind of bad, story isn't.
1. Funny Seeing You Here

Chapter 1

Her body was bruised and caked with dried blood. She was limping horribly as she made her way out of the rubble. She should have been in pain but after 27 months of torture, she had began to feel a permanent numbness that, at the moment she was grateful for.

She was tired as well. She couldn't have been older than 23, but she looked old beyond her years. Her once bright toffee eyes were now dull and lifeless. All together, she bore little resemblance to the woman she'd been just 3 years before.

No, at this moment no one would recognize Hermione Granger.

3 Months Later

Severus Snape was sitting in his office in the rehabilitation ward of St. Mungo's. He'd worked there ever since the temporary closing of Hogwarts several months prior. _The good thing about majoring in Potions opposed to the Dark Arts,_ he mused, _is that I can always find work._ Even before the conclusion of the Second War, Snape's talent for restorative potions were in high demand.

And at the moment, he was waiting for the first patient of the day.

A man, leading a young woman came through Severus' doorway.

"Here's another one for you," the man gently nudged the girl forward. Her head was bowed low and her hair covered her face completely.

"Details?" Snape asked, exasperation showed through his voice.

"She was found hiding out near the remains of the Headquarters. She displays signs of being under both the Crustacius and the Imperious Curses for long periods of time over the course of at least two years. She's definitely been sexually abused and assaulted numerous times, periodically it seems."

"Ah ha," said Snape with an air of indifference. "Status?"

"Excuse me?"

Snape sighed. He was dealing with an idiot. "Is she a witch, a muggle, a squib, what?"

The man, his nametag said Barry, was shocked at Snape's meaness. "Oh, well, there's no question about it. She's a witch. A damn good one once, but as with most victims her powers have diminished. The powers she has retained are at best unpredictable and at worse, erratic."

Snape nodded. An unfamiliar wave of pity swept over him.

"You can go." He dismissed the lackey with a wave of his hand.

After the door closed Snape thought for a moment. These types of patients were always the hardest to treat. Of course their bodies would heal, it was their minds he worried about. He was just about to write out her prescription when she looked up at him. For a moment he caught her gaze.

"I know you," she murmured.

And then she collapsed.


	2. Excuse me while I remain unconcious

Allo again. Thought I'd be nice and update sooner than usual. By the way, this is cordyangel speaking. This is my third fanfiction and my second with Harry Potter. Check out my other one called **The Hooker and the Beast.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Harry Potter especially not Severus Snape. Excuse me while I walk off my depression over those two facts.

Chapter 2

She woke up on a gurney with two men peering down at her. Her eyes were pinned by those of the man on her rights. His eyes were black, bottomless holes, seemingly void of all emotion. They were frightening, she could feel herself slipping into them, drowning in their depth. But at the same time, they were familiar and therefore comforting.

"Snape," she croake as her eyes fluttered close.

The man she'd addressed looked only slightly surprised to hear his name spring from his new patient.

"Hermione." Though Snape hadn't known what he was going to say, he knew it was her the moment her name tore out of his lips.

Doctor Hargrove turned away from her bed. "Let her rest," he adcised. Snape gladly followed the doctor's motions. It was downright disturbing to see one of his best and brightest students reduced to little more than a vegetable.

"Is she okay?" A bit of concern found its' way into Severus' voice.

Dr. Hargrove raised an eyebrow. Severus Snape, the sneaky, snarky, heartless bastard was showing concern for someone other than himself? Interesting.

"Hard to say. Her vital signs are good, considering. But she doesn't seem to _want_ to live, which will be a problem."

After Snape had made completely sure Hermione would be okay, he excused himself and went back to his office. He sat at his desk and reached into the bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of scotch.

He drank deeply from the bottle before setting it down.Hermione Granger. It was still creeping him out, seeing her like that, so broken. Before today, he hadn't seen her in three and a half years. He had heard about her abduction from Dumbledore of course, her disappearance caused major ripples in the wizarding world. Suddenly, the brains in Destiny, Brains and Stupidity was gone. Harry and Ron had become obsessed with recovering their lost friend, but their efforts were fruitless.

Snape wondered if they knew their missing third had been found.

A/N I know, short but I'm using my employer's computer and I gotta go. I promise I'll update in no time. We'll be seeing Harry and Ron, so stay with me.

Review, I'm begging you!


	3. Where are they Now?

Allo, it's Cordyangel once again. Hope this didn't take too long. I wanted to post this before the storm we are supposed to get. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3 Where are They Now?

Ron stepped into the downtown London apartment. Empty beer bottles littered the floor of Harry's flat. He found his boyfriend slumped on the sofa, his glasses askew and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He didn't acknowledge Ron's presence; rather he tried to light his cigarette with no avail. Ron took the lighter and cigarette from his mouth. It was only then Harry noticed his guest.

"Give them back!" All the warmth that had once been in Harry's voice had evaporated over time.

Ron searched for a place where he could dispose of the confiscated items. His gaze fell on the ashtray, which was full of cigarette butts.

"You shouldn't smoke these, you'll take twenty years off your life." The redhead intoned, picking his way through the hurricane that was Harry's living room.

"So what" Harry mumbled sleepily. Ron could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"How many of these have you had?" Ron kicked a beer bottle.

Harry clutched his beer closer to his chest. "Fifteen," he said cautiously.

"I meant today," Ron clarified.

Harry stared at Ron dumbly. "Fifteen," he repeated.

Ron made a place to sit on the floor beside Harry. He caught Harry staring at a photo that had been taken a couple of years before. In it were Ron and Harry shortly after they'd made their relationship public. Between them was a girl with bright, toffee eyes and a wide smile. Hermione. It was then Ron realized who was on Harry's severely drugged mind.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Harry asked.

"Yes she is, we just have to wait a little while longer-"

Harry put his finger to Ron's mouth. "You tell me beautiful lies Ron, but they're lies all the same. It's been three years; the war has been over for months. If she was alive she'd know where to find us." Harry cupped Ron's cheek. "She isn't coming home, is she?"

"I don't suppose she is." Ron admitted.

Silent tears slipped down Harry's cheek. "We have to let her go, don't we?"

Ron dragged Harry down on the floor beside him and started to rock him back and forth, sloshing beer in rhythm.

"Yes, we do."

"Why is it so damn hard?" He cried into Ron's chest.

"I don't know love, I don't know."

A/N I know, it's short, I am soo sorry! I promise to update ASAP! Please don't give up on me, one day I will be able to write long chapters!

Read and Review!


	4. So what you're saying is

Allo, Cordyangel speaking. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, personal comments are below. I hope that you all like this chapter! Read, review and enjoy!

Chapter Four

A week passed before anything was done with Hermione. No one was notified, she wasn't put on medication and she didn't see Snape for daily therapy sessions. (Yes, despite being a self-proclaimed heartless bastard Severus had the highest recovery rate of patients in all of St. Mungo's.)

It wasn't that she'd been forgotten. Quite the opposite in fact, at least in Severus' case. She was all that occupied his mind. He had already cleared his entire schedule in order to better suit Hermione's needs.

He was disgusting himself.

But finally, the day came when Hermione had to be 'dealt with' so to speak. And who ended up with the happy task of notifying everyone that Hermione wasn't dead just severely damaged.

The first people on Hermione's list were her parents. _How the hell am I going to be able to do that?_ But Snape looked on and found that they were both dead. Unfortunately, the next person on her list was even worse than her parents. Harry Bloody Potter.

As if things weren't already bad, Potter didn't have a listed address so Snape had limited options. If he really wanted to, he could send an owl but even for him that would be horribly impersonal. Would he really want to find out that his presumed dead best friend was alive in a letter (pretending Severus had friends)? His only other option was Flooing. He sighed in resignation and made his way to the fireplace. Snape was so advanced in magic that he didn't have to know Harry's address; he just had to picture him in his mind. He closed his eyes tight.

He found himself at the far end of an apartment. _Is this really where Potter lives? _It certainly wasn't what he'd expected from the sole inheritant of the incalculable Potter wealth. The flat was nice enough, but it was a pigsty. Snape sidestepped pools of beer and the whole apartment reeked of vomit, alcohol and smoke or so it seemed to Severus with his alchemist's nose. He was fast coming to regret his decision to come here.

He cast his sensed and found two people in an upstairs room. Not wanting to waste time he Apparated himself in, just in time to witness the last kiss of what appeared to be a snogfest. The two boys didn't notice the noise he had made so he cleared his throat quite obviously.

Ron looked up first, gently disentangling himself from Harry.

"Snape?" He squinted his eyes in disbelief.

Harry was jolted out of his post-snog euphoria. "Snape?"

"Now that we've all established that it is I, Snape, can we move on? Or would you like me to wait in another room until you finish your pre-shagging ritual?"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. What had gone wrong that Snape had to break the news to them personally?

"Don't worry," he said as if reading their mind. " Everything is fine. For you two, better than fine I daresay."

"Well are you going to tell us or just keep us in suspense?" Ron asked a touch rudely.

Snape sat himself on a couch facing the twosome. "Potter, what a place you have here. The vodka smell really sets the beer stains to an advantage. And believe me, the vomit does compliment the color of your walls, don't worry." Snape knew he was being immature but he couldn't resist a sharp insult. What was it about Potters that brought this side if him? "Who knew you'd be so lost without Hermione," he continued more to himself than to Harry or Ron. But being the touchy babies they were, they took offense anyway.

"Don't ever mention Hermione's name in this house again." Harry placed himself in front of Snape. "You didn't know her, so don't mention her, unless you want my wand shoved halfway up your arse."

Snape shrugged. "If you haven't any other use for it, by all means. But think about it, do you really want to confront an ex-Death Eater? Especially one you aren't fated to kill?" He didn't give Harry time to answer. "And as for not mentioning Hermione's name, that would make what I'm about to say even harder."

"What are you saying?" Ron asked suspicion evident in his tone.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? The woman you so lovingly refer to in the past sense is alive and well and at St. Mungo's right now." Snape stopped for a moment. "Two out of three isn't bad."

You could've heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

Some questions...

Black Flame: Weird as in good or weird as in bad?

Fiona McKinnon: Sucked as inlength (yeesh!) or as in content (double yeesh!)

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed and please keep on reviewing. And for thos of you who haven't check out The Hooker and the Beast.

Bye!


	5. Silence is such sweet sorrow

Allo, Cordyangel is apologizing for taking so long to update, I had writers block. But I'm back and I know it's extremely short, but I'll update ASAP (I have very limited computer access.)

Disclaimer:No, I still do not own the incredibly sexy Alan Rickman, Daniel whatever his last name is or Rupert Grint. Depression ensues

Chapter 5: Silence

"Alive? How? Is she okay? When can we take her home?"

Snape sighed. "Yes, she is alive. She was found hiding out near the remains of the Headquarters of the Order of the Cobra. She is severely physically, mentally and magically damaged. You can't take her home."

Harry and Ron beamed at each other before the full extent of what their professor had said hit them.

"What exactly do you mean? Why can't we take her home?"

"Put one and two together boys. She was a muggle born witch living under Voldemort's roof. She was beaten, tortured and otherwise abused. If she'd been anyone else, she'd have been killed. The only thing that kept her alivewas the fact that it would anger you Potter. She's mentally incapable ofbeing on her own and while she remains so, she will stay at St. Mungo's.

"But we can take care of her here. She needs to be with people who love her."

Snape snorted deeply with disgust. "As lovely as that sentiment was, the fact still remains that you are notequipped to deal with someone in Hermione's condition."

"And you are?"Harry asked coolly.

"Yes, **we** are."

Harry shook his head. "No, I assume she'd be under your care, so whatmakes you think you can help her? Youhated her."

"Despite what you may think, I didn't hate her. And now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be gettingback. We'll send notice when you can visit her." And with that, Snape Disapparated back to the hospital.

"What was that?"Ron was incredulous.

Harry was crying as he managed to croak out, "I don't know, but she's alive. That's all that matters, she's alive!"

The Next Day

White room. Linoleum floor. Everything was in its place. The room Hermione was in was impossibly clean. And impossibly quiet.

Hermione had grown to hate silence during the ten days she'd been at St.Mungo's. Silence just made it easier to hear the incessant voices in her head.

The door opened and Hermione shrank into a corner, bunching herself into a ball. Snape (for it was indeed he who invaded Hermione's quiet sanctum) sat down on a couch in the middle of the room.

"You're welcome to sit on a couch as well," he offered.

Hermione stared dumbly.

"Unless you find the floor more comfortable, of course."

Hermione remained quiet.

"Okay then, let's talk about something else. Can you tell me where you've been during the last two months?"

Blank expression.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

It was as if he were talking to a piece of rock.

"We don't have to talk at all, though I'm not sure how that would help."

Still no answer.

Snape didn't try to talk to her again and at the end of their sixty minutes a hospital official came and escorted her back to her room.

_Well that was brilliant,_ Snape berated himself. 60 minutes of complete and utter silence.

He didn't know what he'd expected but it certainly wasn't that. Snape had seen cases where victims had become selective mutes but he never would've guessed Hermione would chose to do so, the Gryffindor whose brain was the only thing that worked faster than her mouth.

But then again, Hermione had changed in a lot of ways since he'd last seen her.

Was he surprised by their lack of communication?

Hell yes.

But he already found himself looking forward to their next session.

I know, short.

Sorry! I'll try longer next time.

Thank you to all my reviewers, your support means a lot to me.

Jessie Deal: I wasn't even trying to write Snape funny, but if he is... sorry?

Happy Winter Vacation!

Little Question: Why aren't my stupid dividers working?


	6. Forget Me Not

Allo, cordyangel speaking. Sorry once again that it took so long. But since I already have the next chapter written, I'll be updating in no time.

Chapter 6 Forget Me Not

Sessions passed and still Hermione didn't speak. She wasn't exactly sure why, she hadn't planned on becoming a selective mute, she just couldn't bring herself to say a word. She was glad that Snape hadn't forced her to speak though she knew the day would come, eventually.

And it did.

On their tenth session, Snape tried a new approach.

"Why don't you speak to me?" He'd asked in a total unSnapelike manner.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Snape let out a deep sigh. "I hate to tell you this, but if you refuse to talk to me, I can't help you. These sessions we've been having are pointless."

Hermione nodded.

"If you can't talk to me, I think we should stop having these sessions. I can have you referred to a different psychiatrist if that's what you want."

_It's not,_ Hermione tried to will herself to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

"Is that what you want?"

_Speak, dammit! It's not that hard, just open your mouth…_

But she couldn't. And instead of continuing the one sided conversation that was going on, seeing the disappointment in Snape's eyes, she ran back to her room, and flopped on her bed. In a matter of moments, she was asleep.

**She was back in the dungeons.**

**The shift she was wearing was torn and smeared with dirt. She felt a familiar sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. She knew whatever was about to happen wouldn't be good.**

**Someone appeared in front of her cell. He opened the door to step inside. Hermione tried to run but found herself paralyzed as her fear grew.**

"**Come now pet, you know I always put a binding spell on you, I don't need you trying to escape. Of course, I'll release you the moment the door is closed again. I do love it when you try to fight. It makes the whole experience more, entertaining, don't you think?"**

**In spite of herself, Hermione let out a whimper as tears started streaming down her face.**

"**What's that pet? Stop, is that what you're saying?" The man chuckled. "But I haven't even begun!"**

**He was close to her now, she could feel his breath on her skin as he kneeled near her. "Oh, my little kitten, where is the firebrand you once were? Well, it took longer than most but in the end I broke you. Just like the rest."**

**He stood Hermione up even as she tried to flail her arms, to scratch him, bite him, something. But her actions proved to do little to his determination. He shoved her against the wall and pulled down his trousers. Without further pretext, he plunged into her. Hermione's head twisted to the side before he snapped it into place again. **

"**Keep your head forward and your eyes on me," he panted.**

**Hermione made no sound but complied.**

**He kept on stabbing into her until he reached his own climax and let Hermione sink to the floor. He adjusted his clothes and made to leave before turning around. **

"**Until next time."**

**His red snake eyes followed her all the way up the stairs.**

Severus had been called merely two hours after his session with Ms.Granger.

"One of your patients is having some sort of episode," a nurse breathed over the intercom.

Though Snape already had a good idea, he asked anyways. "Who is it?"

He' reached her hospital room she was being held down by several attendants.

"We don't know what happened to her! One minute she was sleeping and the next she was like this…" The nurse motioned for the people restraining Hermione to let go.

She began thrashing her arms wildly, as if fighting of an attacker.

"Stop, please!" She cried, words Severus had never thought to hear from her.

But all of a sudden, she stopped. A few moments later, she opened her eyes.

Severus was at her side like a shot. "Hermione, can you tell me what your dream was about?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Dammit Ms. Granger, this isn't the bloody time for your blasted silence! Tell me, what happened?"

"I don't remember."

So, I know what you're all thinking. What the hell happened? Well, that probably won't be answered in the next chapter but tune in anyway.

Until next time,  
Cordyangel


	7. Do You Remember Me?

Allo, cordyangel saying sorry for the late update. I'm also sorry for the shortness. But have fun anyways.

Chapter 7: Do You Remember Me?

"I beg your pardon but what! You just woke up!" Severus couldn't keep the impatience from his voice.

"I know, but I don't remember the dream!" Hermione insisted.

Severus thought to himself. "What _do_ you remember?"

"Everything," she answered a bit on the defensive side. "Except…"

"Except what?" Severus pushed.

"Except for the last few years!" She groaned.

"What?"

"I can't explain it, I just don't remember!" Hermione was visibly shaken.

"Sir." A nurse walked in. "Are you done? This poor girl needs rest, not your incessant questioning," she said, reminding him distinctively of Molly Weasley.

And so, like that, Severus was gone.

The next day, Severus was still confused over what must've happened to Hermione. He came to the grand conclusion that he had to get more answers. He was almost ecstatic when their appointment rolled around.

"So you still don't remember what your dream was about?"

"No, I don't." Hermione didn't seem too concerned about it.

"What are the last things you remember?"

"Well, I remember everything since being brought to St. Mungo's."

Snape nodded. "And before that?"

Hermione's face screwed up in concentration. "I remember being captured and after that, it's blank."

Severus was shocked by her nonchalance. "Does you sudden amnesia concern you at all?"

Hermione sat still for a moment. "I understand that it's your job to help me. But I don't need help! I know bad things were done to me. I feel the physical pain of what has happened to me. I know what happened to prisoners of wars on our side. But I don't remember any of it happening to _me._ Which in my mind, is a good thing."

Once again, Snape marveled at her reaction. "You stupid girl, you can't use this as an excuse to not deal with whatever happened to you!"

"Why do you even care?" Hermione shouted.

"I'm only trying to help you," Snape said quietly.

"You really want to help me? Leave me the hell alone!" Hermione stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Well, that went well." Snape muttered to himself. How could make her realize that she was just delaying the inevitable. Sooner or later she'd have to come to terms with whatever had happened. He just feared it would be later.

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

Hello. Did you have fun? If not, review. If you did, review. Basically, just review. And thank you to all you fabulous people who do review!


	8. Little Mary Sunshine

A/N I'm sorry! I deserve to be shot! I didn't mean to let it take this long! I had massive writer's block! But I'm back! Do you forgive me? I promise to update soon. No lie. Pinky swear.

Disclaimer: I have no men, but I'm sure, somewhere, out there, Alan Rickman is not thinking about me.

The End Of Chapter 7: Do You Remember Me?

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?"

"As long as you're here you have to report for daily sessions. I'll see you tomorrow." His

tone made it clear she was not to argue.

"Why are you doing this to me!"

"I'm only trying to help you," Snape said quietly.

"You really want to help me? Leave me the hell alone!" Hermione stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Well, that went well." Snape muttered to himself. How could make her realize that she

was just delaying the inevitable. Sooner or later she'd have to come to terms with whatever had happened. He just feared it would be later.

But he did have an idea of how to help her. Not directly of course, because he knew she'd through that off. But in his mind, he did have something that, whether she knew it or not, desperately needed.

Chapter 8: Little Mary Sunshine

Hermione felt so…free.

It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Suddenly, the air smelled sweeter, the grass seemed greener. Or, at least she imagined they would if she was allowed to leave the hospital. Inside St. Mungo's, the air smelled less chemically saturated and the floors, if possible, even more pristine.

It was a shame that Hermione's feelings of euphoria didn't help her appearance. She still looked like the same depressed girl she'd been no less than a day ago. But she was too tired to change that, at least at the moment.

A nurse woke her up the following morning

"Hello Ms. Granger," she said in a cheery voice. "I hate to bother you, but I've been sent to collect you."

"Collect me? For what?" It was way too soon for another session. Was Snape reconsidering? "Am I being released?" More hope than she would've liked crept into her voice.

"I'm sorry miss, but no."

"Then where am I going?"

"Well, you didn't expect that you'd get a room to yourself the whole time you're here, did you? No, I'm taking you to your new room. You'll be getting a roommate! Won't that be nice?" The woman's voice was a tad condescending, but Hermione could tell it wasn't on purpose.

"A roommate?"

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Hermione stormed into Snape's office as he was releasing a patient.

"What the hell do they mean, a roommate?" She shouted.

"Ms. Granger, what exactly is it so important that you couldn't wait until our meeting tomorrow morning, but rather had to burst in here while I'm with a patient?"

"You never told me anything about a roommate!"

"You never gave me a chance to. Besides, just because I'm your doctor doesn't mean I have to notify you about every little thing. Almost every person in this hospital has a roommate, what make you so special?" He asked softly.

"Are you trying to get me annoyed at you? Because it's working!"

"Why must you take everything as a plot to get to you? Has it ever occurred to you that I may just be doing my job?"

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Making sure you get the help that you need."

"Then please explain to me why you're putting me into a room with a psycho!"

"Tut tut, Miss Granger, I never had you pegged as a snob. Need I remind you that you are, at this moment in the Psych ward?"

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "I can't deal with this right now, this is too much!"

Severus snorted. "This is the minimum you're dealing with Granger. I think it's high time you associated with someone who's been through an equally traumatizing ordeal, perhaps even more so. But the difference would be is that she is not running from it." He looked her straight in the eye. "She's living with it. Everyday."

"So I really have no say in this, do I?" Hermione asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Of course you don't. Now, you should leave. Despite what you may think, you aren't the only person in this hospital who needs my help."

"It won't work, you know." Hermione said as she opened the door. "Who ever this person is, she isn't going to change my mind. Nothing is."

"Talk to her. For once, stop thinking about yourself and let yourself wonder what happened to her. And get the hell out of my office."

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Hermione put off going to her new roommate's room as long as possible. But eventually, she was evicted from her room and forced to meet the person she'd be sleeping next to for as long as Snape continued to be a prick about making her stay here. The worst part was how bad she felt about how she was handling the whole roommate situation. The real problem wasn't that she had to share a room, but that she was afraid. She hadn't been around real people in so long; she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

Hermione's room was nothing like her old one. It was clear that it had been occupied for a long time. The walls were covered with artwork. Some were oil paintings and others were watercolors. There were even a couple of drawings and sketches. In each and every one, there was a sunrise or sunset, Hermione couldn't tell which. Probably because she hadn't seen either in the longest time. Each of the pictures were the same and yet indescribably different.

There was a set of twin beds in the center of the room. One of them had a rainbow tie dyed blanket on it. Hermione was slowly losing her fear of sharing a room with someone as she walked around the room.

"You must be Hermione." A soft, somewhat girlish voice stated from the doorway. Standing there was a tall, blond girl, around the same age as Hermione. She stuck out a hand to greet her and Hermione cautiously took it.

"Hello," Hermione pulled her hand away first. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Kiera," the girl supplied. "But everyone here calls me Sunny." Her blue eyes were rather striking. They were stormy and held great sadness. They looked out of place in her otherwise pleasant expression.

Hermione really didn't know what to say. It had been forever since she'd had to make small talk. "Oh. Is it because of your pictures?" She managed to ask. "Did you do them yourself? They're actually quite good."

Kiera, or Sunny made her way across the room and sat on her bed. "Yes, I did all of them while I've been here, and thank you. But no. People started calling me that long before I began doing artwork again."

"Then why?"

"It's kind of a sarcastic or facetious nickname the resident psychiatrist gave me. Half the reason I'm here is because of depression. That Dr. Snape, he does have a deranged sense of humor." A smile graced Kiera's features.

Hermione stiffened at the mention of Snape. "Dr. Snape. Is that what they call him here?" Hermione didn't know why it was so strange to hear his new title. She definitely wasn't at Hogwarts anymore.

"What else would they call him?"

"Nothing, he is a doctor after all. I guess I'm just not used to it." Hermione sat on her bed.

"It's strange, isn't it?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Being here. After what happened _there._" Kiera shuddered a bit. "I still have nightmares, and I know that what you went through was ten times worse than anything that happened to me."

"How do you know?" Hermione didn't mean to sound harsh, but she honestly was wondering. "I mean, everyone here seems to know about me. How?"

Kiera stared at her. "Everyone knows what happened to you. Hermione Granger, the best friend to the Boy Who Lived. One of the brains that was working against the Dark side. The most mourned after prisoner of war ever. Harry nearly killed himself trying to find you."

Hermione stared at her a bit open mouthed.

"Everyone had thought you'd been killed when they didn't find you after the war ended. And then you showed up here. The whole wizarding world is buzzing about it. Everyone is-" Kiera stopped when she noticed the expression on Hermione's face. "I'm sorry," she said, covering her mouth. "Sometimes my mouth runs away with me, and I just don't know when to shut up-"

Hermione interrupted her. "You don't have to apologize." Hermione took a deep breath. She had only spent a few minutes with this girl, and yet she felt as if she'd known her her whole life. But she wasn't sure that she wanted to tell Kiera about her memory loss. "It doesn't matter."

Kiera looked up at the clock. "It's time for dinner," she changed the subject. "We could go down together if you'd like."

"Dinner? What time do they serve it here?" To Hermione's skewered sense of time, it only felt like late afternoon.

"Six." Kiera replied as she opened the door for Hermione. "Let's go."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSH

So, I know. It's less depressing. But if the depressing part of the story was what you liked, don't worry because before long, it's sure to become a downer. Have fun, and because it took me almost two months to update I won't bug you to review. But, if you want to, who am I to object?

This chapter is dedicated to Sunshine "Sunny" Latour

1988-2005

May you rest in peace.


	9. The Lion's Den

**Allo, cordyangel here and here to say, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! That's all. Please review as a birthday present to me. Have Fun!**

**Chapter 9: The Lion's Den**

Hermione's first dinner at St. Mungo's was quite an experience. She and Kiera went into a line and got their single servings of jello, rice and cut up chicken. Foods that could be eaten with spoons.

Kiera explained that to her. "They're afraid we might try to hurt ourselves. We aren't allowed to use forks, knives or even pens and pencils."

Hermione was astonished. She couldn't remember what she'd been like before her amnesia, but she couldn't imagine anything so bad as to make her want to gut herself with a plastic knife.

Many people knew Kiera, all of whom called her by her nickname. And more people it seemed knew Hermione, or at least knew of her. They all stared at her with a mix of reverence and respect. Which made it all the harder to try and speak with them.

But at last dinner was over and Kiera showed Hermione back to their rooms. They both got ready for bed and somehow, in her gut, Hermione knew that tonight she'd have no trouble getting to sleep.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Kiera was already up when Hermione opened her eyes. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts and Hermione could tell that whatever she was thinking about was painful.

"Good morning sleepy head," Kiera said with a ghost of a grin on her face. "What were you dreaming about? You were yelling half the night.

"I don't know," Hermione answered truthfully. "I'm sorry if I kept you up."

Kiera snapped out of her reverie. "No, I'm usually up earlier than this." Hermione remembered what Kiera had said about still having nightmares.

"Is it because of your nightmares? I don't mean to pry, but you seem to have been through a lot." Hermione took a deep breath. "Do you want to talk about it?

"We've all been through a lot, but I for one am not ready to go all Dr. Phil. Are you hungry?" Hermione noticed that for all her friendliness, Kiera sure was an expert at the art of subject changing.

"Sure, just let me get decent."

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Hermione almost didn't begrudge her visit to Professor Snape that mid morning. In spite of herself, Hermione was intrigued by Kiera. She wanted to know more about her and she knew Snape had the answers.

"How was your first night in the lion's den?" Snape asked.

Hermione stared at him. "Did you manage to fit in theology during your years at Hogwarts? I didn't notice a religious course on the selection sheets."

Snape chuckled. "My mother was Christian, actually, but that's beside the point. Was it as bad as you tried to convince me it would be?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Which means that I was…"

Hermione knew exactly where he was going. "It means that you were…right."

"And you were…"

"Wrong."

"Let me hear that one more time. I was…" Severus was really enjoying this side of Hermione. He knew he shouldn't, he should've been on her case some more about letting him give her back her memories. But he didn't want to alienate Hermione.

"You are a sadistic bastard who doubles as an egomaniac," she snapped, but her tone held little bite.

"Sticks and stones. But you were about to tell me how your first night was. Did you like her?"

"Yeah, Kiera's great. I can't really imagine her as being depressed."

"Sunny is a very multi-layered person. The snap shot she shows you isn't the big picture. Remember that. And be careful with her."

Hermione desperately wanted to ask Professor Snape about Kiera's past, but couldn't bring herself to. Plus, she pretty much knew what the answer would be. Something about how it was her job to find out.

They continued their meeting without talking anymore about Kiera, which made for a very long and boring session.

HSHSHSHSHSHSH

Now try to tell me that isn't worth reviewing. You can't, can you. Didn't think so.

BYE! (Sorry about the prolific use of exclamation points, but I'm on a bit of a sugar high.)


	10. And I Am A Material Girl

Allô, cordyangel here! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm going to a family reunion, so things have been hectic! Well, read, review and have fun!

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Harry, Snape, Draco or anyone else in this story, 'cept Sunny. But it's summer, so who gives a rat's ass? (Okay, I do.)**

Chapter 10: And I am a Material Girl 

Hermione and Kiera were booked back to back for Snape, so Hermione didn't see her again until during lunch.

"So how was your time with Dr. Snape?" Kiera asked Hermione.

"Better than usual. It didn't end with either of us screaming at one another, which I hope is a step in the right direction."

"Screaming? I didn't think of Dr. Snape as a screamer." Kiera shook her head.

"Oh, no, he doesn't scream, he's much more of a growler and a shouter."

Kiera raised her eyebrows.

"Perhaps its only around me." Hermione sighed. "I guess I kind of deserve most of the time."

"What do you do?"

"I push all the right buttons, or I just sit there impassively. Which, now that I think about it, probably is the right button. And I frustrate him because I'm not 'doing justice' to the woman I once was."

"You've been here for two weeks and you already know his right buttons and he already knows who the woman you once were was?" Kiera grinned. "That was a mouthful."

"Well, we've known each other a long time."

"How long?"

"Long enough for me to realize how to push his buttons and long enough for him to know the woman I once was."

"How do you two know each other? I mean, you can't be related, not from the way he talks about you and besides, wouldn't it be a conflict of interest?"

"Related! Merlin, no, of course not! We don't look anything alike!" Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought of being related to her former professor.

"No, you two don't. But you two remind me of each other." Kiera took a swallow of pumpkin juice.

"You've known me for all of one day and you're qualified to make that assessment?"

"I've known Dr. Snape for over three months," Kiera reminded her as she picked up her tray after hearing the bell that signaled the end of lunch. "Besides, I knew you two couldn't be related. He talks about you with more respect and admiration than with any particular familiarity."

"He was my teacher when I went Hogwarts." Hermione said as they left the cafeteria.

"I guess that explains why you thought it was strange that I refer to him as doctor."

"After seven years, plus the years we spent working together in the Order, calling him Professor, I guess it kind of stuck."

"Well, that was enough of a heart to heart for today." Kiera went down a hallway that Hermione hadn't ever seen before.

"One more question," Hermione said. "What's his deal? I mean at school he was pretty much a bastard. And I still think he pretty much is one, albeit a bastard who's trying to help me. But you seem to like him. Why?"

Kiera shrugged. "He's strong. I mean, he's really guarded and snarky. Those who work here hate him because of his utter indifference. But with the patients, it's different. He seems to really know what I've gone through. But I'll leave it to you to form a new opinion. Now hurry up!"

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, trying to keep up with her.

"You're still in your hospital clothes. And as comfortable as I remember them to be, I'd bet you'd like some real clothes."

"That sounds like heaven to me," Hermione had forgotten that she was still wearing a hospital gown.

Kiera led her to a small room that was full of clothes, both muggle clothing and wizarding fashions. Hermione figured that it was because muggles were probably at the hospital getting their memory Oblivated or attending to those who'd been captured and tortured during the war.

As Kiera rifled through one of the clothes racks, Hermione really looked at her. Kiera was a conundrum. She seemed to know plenty about magic, and she carried herself with a certain dignity that led Hermione to believe she was from a highborn family, like the Malfoy's. But she seemed to be totally accepting of Hermione, who was known far and wide to be a muggle born. And the most peculiar thing of all was that Kiera opted to wear muggle clothing rather than the robes that surrounded them.

"This would look great on you" Kiera held up a multi-hued brown sweater. She looked around some more. "And these jeans, because you have a great ass."

Hermione laughed at Kiera's excitement of shopping. "What are you doing in a mental hospital? You have to be the most stable person I know!"

Kiera dragged her towards a dressing room. "I'm practically the only person you know. Now get in there."

Hermione giggled as they both tried on things. For a few moments, she could actually pretend that this was normal, that she was just with shopping with a friend. She got a glimpse of what her life might've been like if she wasn't a witch. If she hadn't had to worry about Voldemort, if she hadn't abducted. If whatever had happened to her hadn't. Her life would've been normal. But then, she might not have met people like Harry and Ron. Hermione stopped dead.

Harry and Ron! What had happened to them? Why weren't they here? Did they know she was alive? Were they even alive?

She grabbed Kiera's arm. "What happened to Harry?"

Kiera looked surprised at the sudden change in Hermione's demeanor but answered her question. "I don't really know. I mean, I know he's alive. But after he killed Voldemort, he kept a low profile. I heard he's somewhere in London though." Kiera looked at Hermione. "He must've been ecstatic after they found out you were alive."

"But why haven't I heard from him?" Hermione bit her lip, a nervous habit.

"No one is allowed to have visitors, not during the first month or so. I have to admit, I am surprised though. I thought they'd make special allowances considering the people involved. But I guess when it comes to things like this, even Harry Potter can't bend the rules." Kiera led Hermione to the desk.

"Hi Sunny," the woman behind the counter said. "Who's your friend?" The woman took out a clipboard and began checking off items.

"Hey Betty, this is Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Betty stopped smiling immediately. "Hello Ms. Granger, it's an honor to meet you. I was so sorry to hear about what happened."

"Thank you," Hermione didn't know what else to say as she and Kiera began walking out of the door. "Wait," Hermione made to turn back. "Don't we have to pay for these?" She gestured to the dozen bags they were carrying.

"Of course not," Kiera smiled. "They just check it off, that the clothing item has been taken and they order more. For some odd reason, us mental patients aren't all rolling in the galleons."

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt. She thought of the money she had in trust funds that she'd been scheduled to receive when she turned 21 from her grandparents. Besides the millions she had stashed away in Gringotts that her parents had left to her in their wills. She, if not the other patients, could definitely be described as 'rolling in the galleons.'

The two girls returned to their room in a comfortable silence.

HSHSHSHSHSHS

So I'll be updating soon. And for those who didn't know, I have completed

**The Hooker and the Beast** so check that out. Remember, review!


	11. My How You've Changed

Allo, cordyangel here! I'm so proud of myself for updating.

Disclaimer: No, I do not have in my possession the sexy Alan Rickman! Are you happy now?

Chapter 11: My, How You've Changed

Hermione showed up to her appointment on Tuesday early. She was wearing one of the outfits she'd picked up and for once, she wasn't completely dreading her session. She had a few questions of her own to ask. Most of all, she wanted to find out whether he knew how she could contact Harry and Ron.

Hermione heard the Snape scribbling out prescriptions as she walked into his office. Not wanting to disturb him, she took this opportunity to really look at Snape for the first time.

It seemed that Snape had discovered shampoo around the same time Hermione had found out about conditioner. The difference of his squeaky clean coif was striking. His dark eyes held a dark fire that Hermione had never realized before. His skin had lost its sallow tint and gained somewhat of a luminescent glow.

And his clothes, well while he still wore the black billowing robes that had been his uniform at Hogwarts, but underneath he actually wore colors! Subdued greens, grays and navy blues were all worked into his wardrobe. Not the most exciting shades, but colors all the same. Hermione knocked on the wall.

He looked up at her in surprise. "You're early," he commented.

"Maybe you're late," Hermione suggested.

Snape smiled inwardly. "Is there any particular reason…?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

Snape stood up, taking off his glasses as he spoke. "They are fine. Living together in London. They are quite happy together, it seems."

"Have you seen them?" Hermione asked, both jealous, because Snape got to see them and a bit disappointed because neither of them seemed that broken up over her disappearance.

"I was sent to tell them about your discovery." Snape noticed Hermione's sullen expression. "They were euphoric, to say the least. I had heard that Harry in particular was a mess after your abduction and even worse when you remained missing after the war was over."

"But they're okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, they are okay. As are the Weasley clan, Lupin, Tonks and most of the others."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate that."

HSHSHSHSHS

Everyone had noticed the change in Severus Snape.

In the last week or so, he'd done a complete 180. Not around most people, but everyone still noticed. Most likely the first people to notice were the cafeteria workers. For the first time since he'd been working at the hospital, he left a tip.

And there were other things as well.

On Monday, he'd smiled as he looked at his schedule.

The next day, he was heard whistling a jaunty tune while waiting in the lunch line.

And though he was still a bit sharp with the interns around the hospital, he refrained from calling them dunderheads, which was quite a feat.

Everybody detected the change in Severus, even if they couldn't pin point when exactly it happened. And no one talked to Severus himself about the change. They doubted if he even realized how much he'd changed. But they were all silently wondering what was going on with him. Who was the source of this miracle?

HSHSHSHSH

Thank you reviewers! I love you!

Jessie Deal: Long time, no...what ever. Yeah, I'll have to fix that. But thanks for reviewing!


	12. Let's Give 'Em Somethin' To Talk About

Allo, cordyangel here. Posting twice in one day should let you know how boring my life is. But I'm going to Rhode Island tomorrow to my friend's beach house, so I'll probably update again Saturday. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12: Let's Give 'Em Somethin' to Talk About

A week passed and Hermione continued to talk to Professor Snape. They didn't really have that much to talk about, seeing as she still didn't remember anything about her stay at the Headquarters. But it was mandatory, so the two often wound up talking about the latest literature, which Hermione was quickly catching up with. Hermione had grown used to Snape's dark, acerbic and sarcastic sense of humor. Little by little, she began thinking of him as a friend. A friend who happened to be very attractive, in his own way.

The change in his demeanor could be explained easily. Like Sunny had said, there was a definite difference from how Severus acted around colleagues from the way he acted around patients.

And that was the last thing. How in her mind Hermione had begun referring to Snape as Severus. And he'd been calling her Hermione more and more often.

What was going on? Hermione didn't know. But in a way, she liked it.

HSHSHSHSHSH

Severus was doing paperwork when she came in. He was wearing his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and his head was bent down. She stared at him for a moment, wondering what was so interesting that he didn't realize she'd come in.

"Are you planning on saying anything soon or are you just going to stand there gawking?" Snape asked without raising his head.

Hermione was about to pepper him with some insult she'd cooked up but made the mistake of looking at him first. His dark black eyes were full of some strong emotion she couldn't identify. She would almost call it as anguish if there wasn't a touch of vengeance in it as well. She came closer to his desk.

"What's wrong," she asked, more than a touch of concern crept into her voice.

Severus tried to put the piece of parchment he was holding away but Hermione got a glance of it before he stuffed it into his desk.

Dear Mr. Severus Snape,  
We regret to inform you of the untimely demise of your father, Mr. Rutherford Snape. In his will…

Hermione stopped reading. His father? Was dead? Her heart went out to him. She remembered what it had felt like when Voldemort had killed her parents. She'd been a wreck for weeks. She decided to be easy on Snape when she looked back up at him. His eyes were burning with anger and Hermione could practically feel his pain and rage.

"I see you've traded in your life as a know-it-all for the life of a snoop," he sneered. "Are you satisfied?"

Hermione tried to protest his accusations, but he didn't give her the chance.

"Just, get out!" He shouted, standing up. His hands were clutching his desk; his knuckles were turning white with rage.

Hermione stood where she was for a moment, unable to move. A terrible sense of déjà vu came over her.

"Get out!" Snape threw his coffee cup against the wall.

Hermione stared at the dripping brown liquid for a second longer. For a flash, she wasn't in Severus' office. Rather she was in a …cage it looked like. She could hear shouting that sounded very much like Snape's. She was petrified of something, or someone. She snapped back to reality and there was Severus, still looking at her with the same fury she'd just seen. So she ran.

HSHSHSHSHSHS

So next chapter is all about Severus' past. God, we should never let him near alcohol.

Review and thank you to all you special people who do review! I wouldn't be writing this story if not for you!


	13. This is How You Remind Me

**I know, it's been awhile. I was going to update earlier today, but I was afraid to come to this site before reading the rest of the new Harry Potter book. To those who've finished reading it, the chapters that follow won't be in sync with the book. Especially Snape's life story. But what can ya do? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: This Is How You Remind Me**

Severus was ashamed of himself. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. It seemed as if ever since Harry and his two best friends had begun attending Hogwarts he didn't go a day without feeling embarrassed of his actions. But this time it was different.

Why had he gotten so mad when Hermione had seen the letter? She was bound to find out sooner or later. She wasn't trying to anger him by looking at it. She was, oddly enough, worried. But he remembered the look on her face when he threw his mug. It was a look of sheer terror.

He knew that Hermione's reaction was probably a good thing. It meant that she probably remembered something about what happened at the Headquarters. But it had scared Snape probably more than her when she looked at him like that. It had been ages since someone had reason to look that afraid of him. Back when he was a Death Eater though, he'd relished in that expression.

But his trip down memory lane did nothing to distract Severus from knowing what he had to do now. He had to seek Hermione out and apologize.

But perhaps it could wait till tomorrow?

He knew it couldn't. With a heavy sigh, he stood up and went to go chase after her.

HSHSHSHSHSHSH

Hermione was out of shape so she didn't make it very far before she heard Severus' footsteps behind her. She slipped into a broom closet hoping that he wouldn't look there and sat down to catch her breath.

But of course Severus couldn't be fooled that easily. Within a matter of moments, he was inside the tiny space with her.

They sat in the closet for a while. Hermione in one corner, Snape in the other before he finally began to speak.

"I apologize Ms. Granger, for my actions." He said, more formally than he'd intended. "I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. I hope that you and I can go back to being…whatever we were before this incident." Surprisingly, Severus meant every word.

Hermione nodded at his apology. "Were you close to him?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Hermione, you really haven't changed, have you? Still as nosy as ever?" He wasn't trying to be mean, but there were some things he just didn't want to share. In fact, there were a lot of things he didn't want to share.

"I know it's none of my business-"

"You're right, it isn't," Severus reiterated.

"But maybe it will help me understand you. Why you are the way you are. Why you build this

protective bubble around yourself."

Severus sighed. Before he knew what he was doing, he was telling her about the man that was his father.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Don't worry, I'm not that mean. Read on, there is more.


	14. Smells Like

**Okay. Cordyangel here and you know the drill. Read, enjoy, and review.**

**Chapter 14: Smells Like…**

"He was an all around bastard." Severus began. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of scotch. "You don't mind do you?" He asked, inclining the bottle towards her. "I don't think I can tell this story sober."

Hermione nodded her head again. "I am a bit surprised that a man such as yourself carries around hard liquor all day, but by all means."

Snape grinned. "Yes, well, it helps to take the edge of particularly trying days. Now, about my father. He made Lucius Malfoy look like father of the year." He took a long swig from the bottle and closed his eyes as the affect kicked in. "He and my mother married young, because she was pregnant with me. She was a muggle he'd met on a trip to America. She was a young artist; a true flower child of the sixties and my father was a young, rich heir. They were never in love and my father grew to resent my mother terribly." Severus pulled his knees closer to his chest. "My father's family denied him his inheritance because of his 'stupid mistake' of 'polluting the family line'. But Voldemort refused to let my parents divorce. He insisted that they stay together, probably because of the fact that he himself had been abandoned as an infant. And even though Voldemort was evil, he couldn't let another child live without knowing his ancestry. Especially not the child of a Death Eater." Snape's head was tilting to the side, and his eyes were glistening.

"When I was five, my father snapped. He couldn't stand in anymore. He'd always abused my mother, subjecting her to the Imperious Curse and the Crustacious Curse but when he found out she was pregnant again, he went barmy. He killed my mother in front of me."

Snape stopped. He was completely drunk at this point.

"My grandparents, they were so ecstatic that he finally took care of 'that muggle wench' that they put him back into the will. And because there were so many of Voldemort's supporters in the Wingzemot, he was only sentenced to three years in Azkaban, which was later reduced to two for 'good behavior'. Worst of all, the bastard never lost his mind like the others had. No one knows why, he just didn't.

"I got shipped to my muggle relatives, because my grandparents would have nothing to do with their half-blood grandson. And they were good to me, my mother's cousins. But my father never tried to contact me again.

"And now the bloody bastard's dead. He used his inheritance to make an even bigger fortune and left it all to me. It's the sod's way of saying 'screw you'. Even in death he's making my life miserable.

So here I am, pushing forty working in a dead end job and my father who never cared for me in the least is dead. And you know what? A little part of me feels sad!"

Hermione decided it was time to jump in. "Of course you do. You're human. You wanted to be loved by someone, that's understandable. You can't blame yourself for that. It's what makes you a good person." And in her heart, Hermione knew Severus was a good person.

A snore escaped Snape.

He was sleeping. And in the weirdest position as well. She couldn't let him stay like that. He'd wake up unable to move the next morning. And there was no way she would be able to drag him out. It looked as if they'd be spending the night in the closet. "Okay, professor, let's get you a bit more comfy," Hermione gently pushed him down. His body curled into the fetal position but he'd grabbed her hand before he hit the floor, dragging Hermione down with him.

"You smell like…cinnamon," Snape mumbled, pulling Hermione close to his chest. "And vanilla. You smell like…home."

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Yes, I know this doesn't jive with the information gleaned from the Half Blood Prince. But too bad.


	15. A Hangover You Didn't, No You Deserve It

Allo, cordyangel here. Just started a new fanfiction. I was getting lonely, because I just finished my other two. Anyways, the other one is called **Things Not to Do**, so check it out. But I won't be abandoning this story. And here, we join Snape and Hermione who are sleeping together! But not you know, _sleeping_ together. Get your mind out of the gutter! (That part was more for me than you guys.)

Chapter 15: The Hangover You Didn't …Nah, You Deserve It

Severus woke up with a very large hangover. Letting out a groan, he opened his eyes up, relieved that the room was dark.

"Where am I?" He questioned aloud, realizing he wasn't in his quarters. And then he realized that a soft, warm body was spooned against his. A figure with long brown hair.

"What the hell?" He tried to keep from starting so as not to wake her. "What happened?" In a rush, the previous night's events came over him.

The yelling.

The running.

The very large bottle of vodka.

And worst of all, Severus remembered the story he'd told. He'd spilled out his secrets like a common whore. Snape was worrying himself. He kept on going over his and Ms. Granger's conversation in his mind, trying to find something that would've coerced him into talking about something he'd avoided since he was 5. Yes, Hermione had asked a question about Rutherford but it hadn't needed the answer Snape had given. He'd never mentioned his mother's death to anyone. It was just too painful. Severus recognized that he might find himself spilling his guts to Granger if he wasn't careful.

But he couldn't worry about that now. At the moment, he had to get his patient off his shoulder before one of his patients realized he wasn't there. He gently shook Hermione to wake her.

"Stop," she moaned softly. "Don't!"

Hermione's arm grabbed onto Severus' and she punched him square in his nose.

"Bloody hell!" Snape roared, before grasping his nose in surprise with one hand, still holding Hermione with the other.

Her body went rigid with fear before her eyes finally opened. "I am so sorry! Are you okay? I don't know what happened!"

Blood started pouring from Snape's nose. "Apparently your nightmare got the better of you. But I assure you, I'll live."

Hermione took a moment to regard her surroundings. "Professor, where are we?"

Snape, who had staunched the blood flow with a quick spell, took his head in his hands. "Where does it look like we are Ms. Granger? We are in a broom closet."

"Oh…" Hermione remembered then just what had led to the broom closet and what happened after.

Severus gave her a fierce look. "No one needs to know about what happened last night. Alcohol was consumed, tongues were loose…"

Hermione stood up, her nightmare forgotten and patted Snape on the shoulder. "Don't worry professor, your secrets are safe with me."

And Severus knew they were.

HSHSHSHSHSHSH

So thank you for all of your reviews! I wasn't expecting them, a lot of people seem to be on the Snape war path. But I however am a Tauraus, so I'm stubbornly hoping against hope that Snape is not a cold blooded killer. Catchya later!

Whole AgainPage 2cordyangel


	16. Don't Wait Up

**Allo, cordyangel here apologizing for such a short chapter and such a long wait. My stupid internet wouldn't work. Grrr. And it may be a while before I update again, because I have to see my friends off to New Jersey and then I'm going on a mini vacation. But don't forget to read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Don't Wait Up**

Hermione got back to her rooms at 8 a.m. She was surprised that no one had been looking for her during the night but wanted to make sure Sunny wasn't worried about her.

Unfortunately, Kiera had been very worried and had no problem calling Hermione on it.

"I was up all night waiting up for you!" She screeched. "No note, no anything! I had no clue what'd happened to you! I had to cover for you last night!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, shaking her head. It was uncanny how much Sunny sounded like Mrs. Weasley just then. "I got caught up at therapy." Which was almost the truth.

"Don't lie to me Hermione, I went to Dr. Snape when I couldn't find you. He wasn't in his office or in his rooms."

_Damn, Hermione_ thought. _What should I say now?_ "I didn't say that we were in his office."

Relief poured into Sunny's face. "So you were with him, I was hoping as much. But what were you two doing that took all night? Without telling me?"

"We just got into a little fight, is all." Hermione's tone made it clear she wanted to drop the subject.

Sunny understood the tone and backed off. "Okay." She cleared her throat. "I didn't mean to go postal on you, I was just worried."

"I'm sorry too."

Kiera silently accepted her apology. "Now that you're back, I'm going to go down to breakfast. Want to join me?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not very hungry." Which was only partly true. She really needed some time to think about that truckload of information that Snape had parked at her doorstep.

SHSHSHSHSH

Harry and Ron were passing the time by getting ready for "the day". The day Hermione would come home. Arrangements were made; Harry and Ron were already looking for apartments near theirs that Hermione could live in.

Ironically, the weeks after Hermione's recovery were almost as bad as the ones before. Not knowing where Hermione was was one thing. Knowing her exact location was just an Apparate away and not being able to go to her was worse. But Harry and Ron kept each other busy.

They'd received letters from Hermione and wrote some back. But it seemed she wasn't getting them. She still wrote to them, but she didn't mention previous correspondence. Harry had half a mind to come down to the hospital and demand to see her, but Ron talked him out of it.

"Snape wouldn't keep her longer than he had to. He's not that much of a git."

So Harry and Ron continued to wait, but agreed that in a week or so, they would stop by, whether or not Snape called.


	17. Sabbatical

**Chapter 17: Sabbatical**

Hermione knew she couldn't get out of her daily appointment, she didn't even try. It would be awkward as hell, but she'd bite the bullet. She arrived at his office at 2:00 on the dot and was surprised to see him packing things up.

"Ah, Miss Granger it never ceases to amaze me how you've spent so much time with muggles and yet have no qualms about barging in without knocking." He said as he placed a few knick-knacks into an open box.

"We had an appointment, professor," Hermione slid into his office and came near his desk. "Or did you forget?"

"I never forget anything, Miss Granger."

"Neither does an elephant," she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Snape asked, his dark eyes piercing Hermione's bright ones.

"Nothing," she lied. So far, their talking had been as easy as ever. She thought it best just not to mention the show and tell last night. "What are you doing?" She gestured to the boxes around his office.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Practicing for a ballet?"

Hermione giggled at the thought of Snape in tights.

"I'm taking a sabbatical," he said. "I've been working here with no break for three years and three months. They want to give me a break before I burn out. Besides," he added. "I have a lot to do with the vast amount of money Rutherford left me. I have to arrange for a majority of it to be donated to the muggle relations department of the Ministry. The rest will go to the hospital." Snape chuckled to himself. Rutherford must be rolling in his grave now that all of his money would go to help the people he hated.

Hermione felt a pang of betrayal. How could he leave her here? Yes, she had Sunny, but if Snape left, than she'd be referred to a different psychiatrist. One that might not be so understanding of her unwillingness to correct her memory loss. And then what would she do?

"Where are you going?" Hermione tried to keep her voice light.

"The only residence I have that is strictly my own." He answered.

"Well, I hope you have a great time," she said, honestly trying to be happy for him. Why shouldn't one of them get out of the hospital? "While you're gone, who will I be seeing?"

"Well, if you want to, you can see Dr. Haversham. But I was going to invite you to come with me." Actually, Snape hadn't planned on asking Hermione. But when he realized he had to go, the thought of Hermione being referred to a different psychiatrist was out of the question. And, not wanting to be alone with her, he'd already asked Sunny before he'd seen Hermione.

Hermione pounced onto Severus, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Are you serious? I'd love to come!" She wanted to ask why but decided not to question his generosity. "But will they let me leave the hospital?"

"I've already checked with administration and they okayed it. As long as I'm there as your professional psychiatrist and fully trained medical doctor, not to mention a whiz at potions, how could they refuse?"

But Hermione's rapture was short-lived. "Wait, I can't. What about Kiera? I couldn't leave her here. She's been such a good friend, I could never do that to her."

"I've already asked Sunny to come and she said yes. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really," Hermione hugged him again. "Thank you so much professor. You don't know how much this means to me!"

And in a whirlwind of excitement, she left his office.

Severus sighed to himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Since when had he become the male Mother Teresa? What was it about Hermione that evoked in him the urge, the need to protect her?

The feeling wasn't completely foreign. He viewed Sunny almost as a younger sister. Despite her gritty past, Sunny somehow retained her air of innocence. But what he felt for Hermione wasn't brotherly affection.

It wasn't more. Or less. Just different in a way that Severus wasn't equipped to explain.

SHSHSHSHS

Check list of what to do after finished reading this chapter:

1. Review  
2. Check out What Not To Do  
3. Check out Behind Closed Doors  
4. Check out the Hooker and the Beast if you haven't already and like Draco and Hermione fanfictions.

Not neccesarily in that order.


	18. Look Right Through Me

Allo, cordyangel. I really gotta go, 'cuz I hafta clean, but read, review and have fun while doing both!

Chapter 18: Look Right Through Me

"Do you think I'm insane? For bringing them with me?"

A large portrait hung in the reception area of Dumbledore. It was relatively new, having just been put there after the war had been won. And it was to that picture of Dumbledore Snape was now talking to.

Albus' eyes were twinkling more in the picture than Snape had ever seen them doing in person. "Maybe. But there are worse things than being insane. Trust me, I know," Albus turned and scampered out of his frame.

Severus let out a huge sigh. Of course he was crazy. Was there any other excuse for talking to a picture? He secretly hoped that he was barmy. That way Severus could blame that for his strange feelings towards Her-Ms. Granger.

Speak of the Devil, the two girls were heading towards Snape, carrying huge duffle bags. One would think they were leaving the hospital for a year, not just three weeks.

Sunny and Hermione looked like such opposites walking side by side. Sunny was light where Hermione was dark. Sunny's long, straight blond hair contrasted sharply with Hermione's curly brown hair. And though Sunny's eyes were a deep blue and Hermione's toffee, both pairs held warmth, and an underlying sadness.

"Doc, are you going to help us out or just keep on staring at us?" Out of breath and cheeks red, Sunny dropped her bag in front of Severus.

He quickly picked them up. He should've remembered that Hermione and Sunny couldn't use magic to get their belongings down the five flight of stairs. He'd always thought it was a bad idea building the psyche ward on the top floor. Course then he'd argued it'd be too easy for patients to jump out, but this was just another reason on the list of many.

Snape hoisted the two bags and started walking out the door. "Okay, let's go."

HSHSHSHSHSHSH

Severus picked up the two bags with surprising ease. Hermione wondered to herself just what Snape had been doing that allowed him to carry the bag she'd nearly killed herself bringing down with such finesse.

"Okay, let's go," Snape was leading them out of the door, which was surprising. Hermione assumed that they'd be Apparating, or maybe Flooing. But none of those means of transportation required them to be outside. But all of Hermione's musings faded away when she stepped out of the hospital.

It was breathtaking. For the first time in…well, Hermione didn't remember being outside. She had a faint memory of being outside, but it'd been in a dark alley filled with the smell of rotting food, unwashed bodies and the faint scent of death. Hermione shook her head. She couldn't place the memory on her broken internal time line, and it was disturbing her. When had she been there? Where was it?

Sunny seemed to be going through the same thing. Her pale skin looked even paler in the sunlight, but her eyes just seemed a darker, more intense blue than they'd been before. She looked like a haunted angel. Did London remind her of something horrible as well?

"Sunny, Hermione, now is not the time for daydreaming," Snape grabbed both girls' hands. "Now, stay near me and for Merlin's sake, don't get lost!" And he proceeded to lead them through the busy crowd.

Hermione tried to keep her head down as she walked. It was a bit overwhelming, all of these people around her. She wondered if she'd gotten a bit of agoraphobia while at the hospital.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir!" Hermione had bumped into a man with a bowler hat. Luckily, he had no packages to mess with. "I'm so…" Hermione stopped. The man was looking at her fiercely, his violet eyes boring holes into hers. She didn't recognize the face, but Hermione knew that for some reason that he was a friend.

"Hermione!" Sunny yanked her arm a little closer. "Hermione, let's go!"

And she did, but the whole way to the train station, Hermione could feel the stranger's eyes looking at her.

HSHSHSHS

So that's it. Okay, I need help. Can anyone help me figure out where Snape lives? I have no clue where it should be. I know I want it to be in the country,but I'm not English. Please help! And review!


	19. Behind Blue Eyes

Hey, cordyangel here. Sorry for the long wait. But high school is hard! This chapter isn't really much, just something to hold people over. I'll be updating this story and Behind Closed Doors again soon, but I'm afraid What Not To Do will take a bit more time. Happy reading! Chapter : Behind Blue Eyes 

They finally made it to the train station and just in time.

"Gosh Doc, cutting it a bit close?" Sunny puffed out.

"Yes, well. If you hadn't taken all that time packing…" He reminded her.

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten about that."

Snape turned to Sunny and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry Sunny. I should've told you."

"Yes, you should've. But then I probably wouldn't have gone. And it had to happen eventually. It wasn't even as bad as I thought it might be. Honestly Doc, it's okay."

Hermione felt as if she were watching something intensely private, something that wasn't meant for her to see. She found herself looking at her hands while the strange interlude took place. She was relieved that Sunny dismissed whatever Snape had apologized to her for so easily. But looking at her friend, she was surprised to realize that Sunny was a little pale and her eyes looked almost…dazed, as if she were off somewhere else.

"Just tell me that wherever we're going isn't as busy as London," Sunny said lightly, but her eyes pleading.

"No, we're going to the countryside. Lovely." Severus assured them. "A little town around twenty miles from St. Austell."

"A little town, where no one could hear their screams," Sunny intoned in a menacing voice that reminded Hermione of movie voice-overs. She laughed and a small smile flitted across Snape's features.

That was another thing that confused Hermione. For someone in witch hospital Sunny sure did know a lot about the muggle world. Perhaps she was muggle born or a half-blood. It occurred to Hermione that she knew less than nothing about Sunny's family life. She resolved to find out.

HSHSHSHSH

Severus felt horrible, he really did. He knew he'd done the right thing by bringing Sunny through London, but the look on her face all the while had frightened him. It reminded him of how Narcissa had looked when she'd found out about Lucius' death. In fact, Sunny's whole face looked like a carbon copy of Narcissa's, a fact which terrified Severus. The only difference lay in Sunny's blue eyes and Narcissa's gray. If anything, Sunny had her mother's eyes.

He'd caught a look at Hermione as well. She wasn't as distressed as her companion had been, but she too had looked confused and a bit frightened. He wondered if perhaps she'd remembered something. But if she had, she betrayed nothing more than momentary flash replaced with concern for her friend.

With a violent lurch, the train started.

The sound of the train whooshing through the air suddenly made Severus very sleepy. Within a matter of moments, he was asleep.

HSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sunny and Hermione watched as Snape's face relaxed. Even though Hermione spent the night with him, she'd never actually seen him sleeping. He looked so masculine, even as his dark eyelashes rested themselves on his cheek.

Hermione tore her eyes away from him and turned to Sunny. "So…" she wasn't sure how to bring this up, but she really wanted to know.

"So…why did Doc apologize to me?" Sunny finished the thought for her. "I used to live in the city." Her face began to take on an ethereal quality. "It was a bad time for me."

At once, Sunny had given up the light bantering pressing her lips together; Hermione remained quiet not wanting to break the moment.

"Doc knew about it. He mentioned using some exposure therapy but…" she didn't finish her sentence. "Anyways," Sunny shook her head as if to clear it. "It was a long time ago. That part of my life is over," she said firmly, speaking more to herself than to Hermione.

And Hermione left it at that. She was sure that she'd have more time to question Sunny's past later.

SHSHSHSHSH

**Review. I have homework, so you shall too. REVIEW!**

**Class Dismissed!**


	20. Can You Feel The Lust Tonight? Part 1

**.:Cordyangel shuffles in ashamed and ready to have fruit thrown at her.: I'm sorry! What can I say? There was school, there was the play, betaing and…RENT. It's no excuse, I know. I should've put aside my current fanfic obsessions and reminded myself of the people who've waited for over four months for me to get off my butt and write. But if it makes you feel any better, I feel terrible. What Not To Do will be updated soon! I promise! But read, enjoy. Review if you think you can ever forgive me.**

**Chapter 20: Can You Feel The Lust Tonight? Part 1**

Slowly the urban landscape became quieter, more serene. When they stopped at the train station, Hermione knew they were in a city but she also knew that it was one very different from London.

"So doc, how are we getting to your house?" Sunny asked Severus, who'd waken up only once during their two and a half hour ride.

Snape rubbed his eyes and extended his arms in a stretch. "Someone will be picking us up from the manor."

Sunny and Hermione exchanged glances. They were both thinking the same thing. Manor? That meant Snape wasn't exactly taking them to the poorhouse.

"And just where are we exactly?" Sunny's eyebrows returned to their normal place on her face but she was clearly still confused.

"In St. Ives. But my manor is about twenty miles from town."

They reclaimed their luggage and as if on cue, a tall, thin man in all black approached Severus.

"Sir, the car is ready…" The man's voice was cultured and his aristocratic features reminded Hermione eerily of Malfoy's.

"Yes, of course Banks. We'll be there in a moment."

With a curt nod, Banks took Hermione and Sunny's luggage and walked away, his heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

Within a half hour, they'd arrived at their final destination. It took Hermione's breath away, the beauty of the house. It was surrounded by a garden and had a very dignified air about it.

"Let's head in, shall we?" Sunny wasn't as awed as Hermione was. But then again, Hermione had no clue what Sunny's house may or may not have been like.

The house was large, but not bustling with servants. Most likely for discretion. Besides, how would Severus explain his eccentricities to a house full of people?

It had three floors, including the attic and excluding the basement. It was slightly bigger than comfortable and Hermione found it unusual that such a bachelor would have such a house.

"Did you two have any rooming preferences?" Banks had returned. "I put your luggage in adjoining rooms but if you'd rather share…"

"No," Hermione answered quickly. "That will be fine," she said aloud though she felt differently. Though she had initially hated the idea of sharing a room, she wasn't sure how she'd handle trying to fall asleep alone. Still, she didn't want to put anyone out. She'd be okay, she would.

"Um," Snape took a deep breath. "How about we…freshen up and then I'll take you girls out for dinner."

Sunny nodded and the rumpled Snape's hair. "If you want another nap, all you have to do is say so," she said playfully.

Hermione smiled as they verbally sparred with one another. Part of her wished that she could be a part of that, wished that she could talk the way Sunny and Severus did. Sunny must've seen her expression, because she turned to her.

"Hey, Hermione. We should get ready! It's been way too long since we've had anything to dress up for." She pulled Hermione up a flight of stairs and into a room. Luggage had already been placed on the bed.

"This is gorgeous," Hermione breathed as she looked around. The room was painted pale blue and all the textures of the room were sumptuous. Velvets and silks and satins…it was almost too much for Hermione to take in.

"Yeah, it is," Sunny said, though with a lot less admiration than Hermione. "But on to bigger and better things!" Sunny flew up to the closet and flung it open. "Now this is what I call gorgeous."

The closet was already full of gowns and dresses for all occasions. Hermione ran her hand down the fabric of a red dress. "I wonder why he has all of these…"

Sunny shrugged. "The man is brilliant and not too bad on the eyes. He may've had a lady friend or two."

A cloud passed over Hermione's eyes at the thought of anyone with Snape.

"Down girl," Sunny whispered laughingly. "It couldn't have been serious, so don't go maniacal."

"What?" Hermione sputtered. "I'm…I am perfectly fine."

Sunny slowly nodded. "I'm sure you are. But just so you know, you don't want what me and Severus have."

So she had seen. Hermione made to protest and then backed down. "I'm not jealous." She said at last.

"You shouldn't be jealous. Snape and I are practically siblings. He's the devilishly good looking older brother I never had. You and Snape will never have that. There's too much sexual tension," Sunny spoke absentmindedly as she jabbed an earring into her ear.

"Sexual tension? Sunny, Severus is my doctor, not to mention-"

"Your former professor, I know. But Hermione dear," Sunny patted her shoulder. "He's not your professor anymore."

**SHSHSHSH**

**I know, not much. But my mom is waiting for the computer and I promise to update again before the week is out!**

**And for those who didn't know, I've completed Dark Desires. Check out the other story that had me occupied for so long!**


	21. Some People Can't Tell When It Hits 'Em

**I'm not quite sure that anyone is going to read this, and I wouldn't blame you. After all, I haven't updated in oh…a year? But due to the fact that the final Harry Potter book is coming out and this may be my last chance to write this story because it becomes wholly and completely implausible, (or at least more implausible than it already is,) my writer's block has miraculously ended. I just sat down and was able to write more. And I actually have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to have happen. So while it is doubtful this will all be out by July 21****st****, especially since my computer with internet has completely up and died and my other one doesn't have a floppy drive, I figured I would at least try. So here is the 21****st**** chapter. Hope somebody enjoys.**

**Chapter 21: Some People Can't Tell When it Hits 'Em**

To be in a restaurant was…

Indescribable.

Incredible.

There were other 'in' adjectives that Hermione would've liked to use if she hadn't been so utterly awed.

"Wow Doc, you sure do know how to treat a couple of broods real nice," Sunny breathed underneath her breath.

"Well after the hospital cafeteria, I think a fish and chips shop would look like a palace," he said with the smallest of grins. "But all the same, it is adequate."

Adequate was an understatement Hermione was just barely able to let slip past. However she was still speechless as a waiter took her coat and handed her a menu in a smooth move.

This was the kind of place she had always dreamt about, with more than one type of fork and more glasses than an average person would need in a week. It faintly reminded her of the banquets she had attended _before_.

They all took their seats at the round table and Sunny quickly swept the cloth napkin into her lap with a little sniff of her aristocratic nose.

For a moment Hermione was once again felt that pang of familiarity that accompanied any particularly sophisticated move of Sunny's, but she brushed it away with the shake of her head.

"What's up Mione, you haven't said a word since we've been here," Sunny asked, breaking through her reverie.

"I'm fine, I'm just… little overwhelmed I guess." Hermione noticed the slightest twinge of concern in Snape's eyes. Feeling guilty, she continued, "I'm fine, really." She opened her menu and looked through it, nearly gagging when she saw some of the prices.

"Ms. Granger, before you say a word, let me assure that I would not have brought you to this place if I did not have the means to provide you with a decent meal. Think hard before insulting me by not ordering what you wish," Snape intoned all while his eyes were trained upon his own menu.

It seemed Sunny needed no such warning, for when the waiter returned she promptly ordered, if not the most expensive item, then one of them. Hermione had to admit though, while whatever she had ordered was in some foreign language, it did sound delicious.

"I'll have the same." It certainly saved her the trouble of having to decide something for herself.

Snape quickly and sharply ordered his meal and the finest wine on the menu before tossing the laminated paper to the poor waiter who had been thoroughly frightened by Snape's sharp tongue and menacing eyes.

"Let's see if the poor wanker can get that right," he muttered underneath his breath as he took a drink from his wine glass. "Serviceable food, lackluster service, isn't that the problem with the world in general…"

Sunny tried to keep from laughing. "Why do you do that Sev?"

"Do what?" he asked serenely, not even bristling over the shortening of his given name.

"Scare people half out of their wits. You do it quite often, at the hospital, from what I've heard, at Hogwarts…"

"From what you've heard?" Snape asked with an eyebrow raised. "May I ask from whom you've heard? Or would that just be wasting my time?" His eyes found Hermione's and pinned them.

"It's no secret you were a nasty piece of work back at Hogwarts," Hermione said carefully. "You've made no denials of it and neither have I."

"And what about you Ms. Granger?" He was now peering at her over the top of his wine glass but his eyes never left hers. "Did I scare you half out of your wits?"

"I was a child, you were a man in authority. When you were harsh, I felt rejected, when you were secretive I felt anxious and because you were older, powerful, smart, and I suspected, evil, you scared me. Is that not understandable?"

He leaned his glass on the edge of his lip, rocking it slowly with his fingers. "Yes," he answered at last. "I suppose it is."

Fortunately, their food arrived, diffusing the awkward tension that had pervaded the table.

The rest of the evening was pleasant, without the mention of school years or personality traits, but there was something that stuck in Snape's mind.

She had felt rejected?

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Care to deny the sexual tension now?" Sunny asked, crashing on Hermione's bed after they arrived back at the manor.

A beat passed and Hermione said nothing.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Sunny cried. "I felt as if you guys were going to start snogging right on the table in front of me!"

"Sunny, that's overreacting a little bit! And quiet down, he's just across the hall!"

"Hermione, you're in love with the man, call him by his given name."

"Sunny, I am not in love with Snape."

"She's not at all in love, not at all in love, oh no!" Sunny began to sing in her soprano voice. "Must be the summer heat that gives her that glow…" she continued, skipping a few lines.

"You're the only witch I've ever known to break out in show tunes at the drop of a hat," Hermione grumbled.

"You must admit, it's rather fitting," she laughed in return. "But if you don't want to face the facts, that's your issue. I, on the other hand, have a hot date with a pair of pajamas and a couple of paintbrushes. See you in the morning." And she sauntered out of the room, the last notes of 'I'm not at all in Love' hanging in a curtain behind her.


	22. And Some People Can

**Wow, I was flattered by the reviews, once I finally got them, that is. As I said, my computer has completely crashed and so it looks like updating may have to be a weekly thing, except next week I have the extreme pleasure of having to go to Georgia for a family reunion. I'll try my hardest to get a chapter up before then, and I think I may have found a way to get around my laptop's lack of floppy drive, but we'll see.**

**Chapter 22: And Others Can**

Alive, she was alive.

Alive in London…

Not just alive, she looked well…she looked…incredible.

He tried to remember back to when he'd last seen her and how broken and small she had looked.

It was difficult.

Not only because of how much she'd changed, but because of what had happened.

She'd looked happy.

But so had the man next to her who he'd been trained to recognize with a passing glance.

The traitor Severus Snape.

His violet eyes twinkled before shutting, because it didn't matter, nothing mattered...

Hermione Granger, the love of his life, was alive.

HSHSHSHSHSHSH

Blurry eyed and confused, Hermione stumbled out of her room.

It was early, still dark outside and there was silence except for the rumblings and moans of the old house settling in its frames.

Awkwardly she groped her way into the bathroom, and belatedly remembering that she was without her wand, plunked on the loo without even bothering to attempt to get some light in.

_How considerate,_ she thought, her eyes still closed but sensing a glow of light behind her lids. _He put in a flashlight just for us wand impaired._

With a deep sigh, Hermione finished and opened her eyes to find herself face to face to a very pale, very naked, very vexed looking Snape.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked in his baritone, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry professor! It was dark and I-"

"Forgot that there was a bathroom right between yours and Sunny's rooms…"

Hermione was glad that there was a definite lack of lighting other than the soft candle light, lest her blush reveal itself.

"Well stop gawking girl and get out!" Snape chided, still chin deep in bathr water.

Not even bothering to wash her hands, Hermione pulled up her knickers and fled.

Safely in her own bed, she thought back to the sight she'd witnessed.

Snape.

Wet.

Naked.

Slightly annoyed.

Along with her waves of embarrassment she felt equal waves of desire and before she drifted back to sleep, her thoughts belonged to Snape, his manner, his looks, his way.

But in her dreams, she dreamed of bars, pain and a piercing shade of violet.

HSHSHSHSHS

Snape sank back into his bathwater, but the feeling of calmness and serenity that had possessed him a mere moments before had become elusive.

_Damn that girl_. And yet even in his thoughts he could not muster up the proper bite to make the words truly effective and cutting.

It was probably for the bst. The water was getting cold and he was beginning to get wrinkly, quite like a baby.

Not as if Snape had been near a baby recently, but still…

He could imagine.

Sighing, he hoisted himself from his elegant bath, wrapping himself in a black towel off the rack.

His eyes laid on a hairclip, red, like the dress Granger had been wearing that night.

_Must've fallen out while she was practicing her voyeurism_.

He picked it up between his nimble fingers, sliding them over the cool, shiny plastic before putting it into his medicine cabinet.

She'd get it back tomorrow.

Maybe.

**SHSHSHSHSH**

**I know I'm not supposed to do this, but thank you to StarGazer who pointed out my errors in geography. The moment I have the opportunity to do so, I will change things accordingly.**

**Thanks again, and enjoy!**


	23. Pillow Talk

**Wow, did I receive quite a bit of hate mail or what? Thanks to my nice reviewers, especially mclinton and to all those who have issues with the Harry/Ron ship and have vocalized it in such…vivid ways…I have nothing to say but screw you. No offense, understand. But if you really are offended, please stop reading as they are about to re-enter the story quite soon.**

**P.S. I may update later today, but I'm not sure since I have to go see Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 23: Pillow Talk**

"You what?"

Sunny was sitting on Hermione's bed in one of the sumptuous robes they'd discovered in the closet.

"I walked in on him in the bath!" Hermione cried, her face buried in her hands.

"That's hilarious," Sunny said, not even feigning sympathy. "Didn't you remember that we had one of our own?"

"Obviously not! And it wasn't funny, it was embarrassing. I doubt I'll ever be able to live it down."

"Oh, come off it Mione, it happens. People see their doctors/ex-professors naked all the time. Now, to the real information. What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Oh don't be a tease, what was _he _like? I mean, you saw him in the bath, a place where most people don't wear very much…"

"Honestly Sunny, it was dark, I was tired, it was probably one o'clock in the morning," Hermione deflected.

"There's something you're not telling me," Sunny decided abruptly. "I don't know what it is, but I know there's something. And I'll be Merlin's uncle if I don't find out what it is."

Hermione remained silent. Truth be told, she was hiding something, but it had nothing to do with a certain Potions Master and everything to do with…

A complete and utter stranger.

Also known as: The man she'd nearly quite literally run over at the train station.

Cross referenced as: The man whose violet eyes had haunted her dreams.

More commonly referred to as: The man about whom she knew absolutely nothing about.

Not that he was really a stranger, Hermione reasoned to herself. Obviously, at some point, they had known each other.

And by at some point, Hermione meant, sometime in the last two years.

Sometime during the time Hermione had oh-so conveniently forgotten.

But the mystery man and the prickly feeling that had followed Hermione ever since she'd met him were not Sunny's issues to deal with.

"Sunny, I think someone's getting paranoid."

SHSHSHSHSH

"Severus, has anyone ever properly explained to you the purpose of a sabbatical?" Sunny asked over breakfast that morning. "It is to relax, and unwind, not to have a change of scene while working."

They were in town again, though breakfast had proved to be a far more casual event than dinner.

"A large part of the reason they allowed me to bring you two along with me as my guests was because I promised that neither of your healths would deteriorate as a result of negligence. I intend to keep my promise."

Sunny's nose wrinkled.

"Besides, it's not every day," he reasoned, popping another sausage into his mouth.

"Every other day, hurrah," Sunny said darkly. She glanced over to her right. "you've not even asked how Hermione feels about this. I'm sure she's not too pleased."

"Actually," Hermione began, her dry mouth contributing to the intensely awkward feelings in regards to speaking to her professor who she had recently seen naked. "I actually think it's a rather good idea," she finished.

Four eyebrows shot up around the table.

"You do?" Sunny asked. "But I thought-"

A swift, well-placed kick quickly silenced her.

"I mean, I thought you would want to spend more time outdoors," Sunny finished lamely. "You know, after all the time…indoors…"

"I just think that it would be irresponsible to allow ourselves to slip backwards."

Snape snorted, no doubt in response to her mention of responsibility. How could he consider her responsible in the current situation?

"Pass the coffee please," Hermione said quietly, clearly done with the conversation, happily leaving the rest up to Sunny and Snape.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"No, it's H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E, pronounced Her-moy-knee," he repeated for what felt like the millionth time. Of all the magical person identifiers, he was stuck with the malfunctioning one.

"Hermione Granger?" the machine repeated, finally getting it right. "She currently resides at St. Mungo's Hospital," it finished.

He felt like screaming. After all of this, to tell him information he already knew. "I realize, that's where she's supposed to be, but she's not there. Couldn't you try again?" he pleaded.

"This is what her records show. If she is not there, she is clearly either cloaked, or does not wish to be found. Good day."

For a moment, he contemplated kicking the thing, but he ruled it out as stupid. You never knew what would happen with some of these magical inventions.

"Fine," he muttered to himself. "If this isn't working, I'll find something that will."


End file.
